


Heat of the Moment

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Blurred Lines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Justice, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Lady Antonia Bevell aka Lady Bitch, finally gets what's coming to  her. In three different ways.





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of people have tried writing a fic like this, so we took it in our own hands to do it ourselves.
> 
> We also couldn't decide which one would be the best, so we did all three, so everyone could pick for themselves.
> 
> And if you're anything like us, you'll enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it.

Dean’s skin is on fire, or at least feels like it. His only thought is to find that British bitch and destroy her. He’s glad that Sam is ok and understands he loves him. He'd never want Sam to think for even one second Dean's anger was directed at him. Sam is his soulmate; he'd never asked for any of this from the moment he was 6 months old and Azazel broke their family apart. He's gone through more things than the normal person can even imagine let alone survive. Then he was made to feel like shit by this fucking bitch. She tortured his body, then his mind, scarring him again.

Dean pulls over and gets out of the car. He stalks into a field of wheat, arms thrown wide, fists balled up, and face tilted upward, screaming at the sky full of stars. He doesn't ever remember ever being this angry before. Monsters they fight and hunt, follow patterns, learn their nature. People are always worse, they're unpredictable and crazy.

Even Lucifer, who did much worse things to Sam in hell, didn’t anger Dean this much. He falls to his knees in the field, and weeps all the fire turning to rain. The soft tops of the wheat brush against his face as the tears fall on his knees. He loves Sam so much, and wishes more than anything he could take the pain away. Sam's self-loathing breaks Dean’s heart. Dean's gonna turn her whole world upside down, and by the end, she will feel what Sam did, and so much worse. He stands up on shaky legs, and heads back to the car. He has a lead on her, and he will get his revenge. Lady Toni Bevell will never see him coming.

 

Toni was having tea at a quiet café in a little town. She had just gotten off the phone with her son, reassuring him she would be home in a few weeks. Of course, she had absolutely no intention of going home before the Winchesters were completely off the board. The home office, at the moment, is unsure of how to proceed. Obviously, her way did not give the results she was after, but she's not giving up just yet. The two of them are so dangerous, and she won't stop until she has information, and maybe even their bodies. Toni’s looking down at her notebook, taking notes, when a shadow falls over her table and she sighs, looking up. Her face is a mask, but the shiver of her body gives away her fears.

“Nice afternoon. Is this seat taken?” Dean is grinning at her, but it is not at all pleasant.

“I was just leaving. You're more than welcome to the table.” Toni picks up her stuff, but doesn’t hurry; there are civilians, he won’t do anything.

“Then I’ll just walk you to your car.” Dean takes her hand, and it looks romantic, but he's squeezing her hand so hard, she actually winces.

They walk to her car, and Toni wishes she had thought to bring some goons along. Dean had parked right next to her car, and proceeds to open the passenger door of baby and Toni just stares.

“We’re in public, Dean. I suggest you just let me go.” Toni gives him a smirk.

“I know exactly where we are. You can scream all you want, but how are you gonna explain the dead body in the trunk of your car” Dean steps back, gesturing his hand towards the open door. “Get in, bitch.”

“Fine.” Toni stiffly gets in the car.

Dean walks around the car and slides in, starting baby up with a roar. They drive in silence. Dean watches her every move out of the corner of his eye. She's fidgeting, but has not moved for any of her weapons on her, or her cell phone. He has a safe house nearby that will serve his needs nicely. He called to check on Sam earlier and while he is tearful, he isn’t too curious yet. Dean said he needed to follow up a lead on a hunt. Sam was in no mood or condition to hunt, so thankfully, he didn’t ask too many questions.

Dean debated telling Sam what he was doing, but he didn't want a fight. This shouldn’t be on Sam to worry about. Thinking about what Sam has been through makes Dean step on the gas, makes the muscles in his jaw twitch.

Toni turns her head to look at his face for a moment. She knows whatever is going through his mind, will spell bad news for her. If only she could get her phone out to send an SOS, she might make it out of this. She stares forward as her hand slowly sneaks toward her purse between her knees, but Dean’s hand lashes out and snatches it from her, tossing it in the backseat.

“Nice try princess. You’re all mine now.” Dean’s voice is low, and the tone makes it feel like the temperature just dropped several degrees.

Toni looks out the window, trying to memorize the landscape. She will live through this, and she needs to be able to know where to run and hide. It looks remote and woody, so it will be harder for him to follow. Dean makes only a few turns before they’re on a dirt road, going deep into the woods. It's a remote cabin, so nobody's gonna pry into their business. He also has a cell phone suppressor in the cabin, so she won’t be able to send out an SOS.

Now that they’re close, a calm has settled over Dean. He’s almost to his goal, and he knows with her mouth it will take all the calm he can possibly muster to make sure he doesn’t screw this up. This is way too important, and he made a promise to his husband. He'd made a few, but this bitch made him break an important one.

Dean gets out and goes to her door, again opening it like a gentleman. Toni gets up and realizes her best weapon is one she hasn’t even thought to use yet.

“Well well well. It's been way too long, Dean. So glad you could take me all the way out here to thank little old me.” Toni turns to raise an eyebrow at Dean, smirking.

“Thank you?! Are you fucking serious?” Dean is utterly confused, that deep-seated anger starting a spark deep inside him. He closes his eyes to take a few breaths.

“Well yes, of course. I would guess he only needed a good woman to turn away from you. You must be so glad to have lost such a fickle partner.” Toni strolls towards the cabin, hoping her barb struck home.

But then Dean starts to laugh, leaning forward with his hands on his knees from laughing so hard. Toni turns around, unsure of what’s happening.

“Seriously?! You actually thought Sam would leave me?” Dean wipes tears out of his eyes as he holds up his ring finger, wiggling his ring at her.

“You fucked him up, and you are so going to pay for that. Now get your ass inside before I shove it in.” A flash of Sam's face passes through Dean's mind, and his tears and all the laughter has dissipated, his skin prickling again.

Toni turns back around, hone in hand right as Dean marches up behind her. She types a quick message and hits send. Her heart is pounding; she just might make it out of here. Then an error message flashes on her screen.

“Trying to phone a friend huh? Sorry, not allowed.” Dean plucks the phone out of her hand and hurls it against the door of the cabin, shattering to pieces.

As Toni watches her phone's destruction, he grabs her arms, pulling them behind her and opens the door. He marches her in and pulls her up to a wooden support beam. Putting her back against the beam, he pulls her arms behind it and secures them with a zip tie, palms together. Her shoulders are straining and since she has not had much field training, she's starting to get nervous. She has no idea how she's gonna get out of this. She usually has some lock picking items, but they’re all in her purse, and she can’t do magic without her hands. This is not going the way she had been hoping at all.

“I don’t know what you hope to accomplish here. I am not easily frightened by an ape such as you, and you being a so-called hero prevents you from killing me. So, that being said, can I guess you're wanting details about how hard Sam fucked me?” Toni watches as Dean’s back goes stiff and she almost sighs in relief until she sees his face when he turns back around.

“You shut your fucking mouth, you fucking bitch.” Dean demands, shaking with rage. He had thought he'd be able to stay cool, calm, and collected with her, but his love for Sam just makes every thought of Toni with Sam, imaginary or not, boil his blood. She really isn’t worth any of this trouble; she's just another bad guy that he and Sam could easily deal with together. But when you mess with Sam, Dean just can’t seem to stop himself.

“Don’t you worry Dean. He didn’t even remember he was married.” Toni sees the hand only a second before it hits her. Her head snaps to the side, tasting copper.

Dean actually doesn't realize he's just hit her until he sees blood dripping down her chin. Panting, he walks away from her to the nearest wall and puts a fist through it. He screams in rage, trying to let some of his anger out. If he kills her right away, then he can't really pay her back like he wants.

Closing his eyes, he sees Sam smiling at him, feels the warmth of that smile. He takes 10 deep breaths, then finally, turns back around. Toni’s staring at him with hard eyes. She may not be cowering, but he doesn’t really expect her to, but at least she's had the sense to shut up.

“You have no idea what it took for me to get Sam to feel safe again. You triggered his PTSD something terrible. I don’t have the time to really dig into it, but I will make you feel his pain and fear. That's a promise.” Dean opens his duffel, digging for his tools, when he hears a quiet voice.

“Look, I just want to see my son again…” Toni hopes she’ll be able to talk long enough to stall him, so she can free her hands.

“What?! You seriously think I would ever let you leave here? After what you've done?” Dean goes behind her, and ties her arms even tighter with rope, so she can’t wiggle. He sees the blood on her wrist, realizing all that shit about her son was only talk to distract him.

Shaking his head, he pulls out a handkerchief from his back pocket. He puts it in her mouth like a gag, tying it tightly behind her head.

“You're nothing but a cold-hearted bitch, using your son as a distraction. Even if you were serious, he doesn’t need you in his life. He still has a chance to be a good person without you around, fucking him up.” Dean does feel a note of remorse, because he understands how much it hurts to lose your mother. However, this bitch seems to not even be around her son enough for it to matter. Dean shakes off those thoughts as he picks up a knife he'd spent so many hours sharpening.

“This is for trying to take the one amazing thing in my life away from me.” Dean uses the end of the knife to slice a cut from her temple, all the way down to her chin. He let's the muffled screams become music to his ears.

Dean forcefully turns her head and cuts a slice from her jaw bone to her shoulder. The screams are getting louder, sounding like words behind them. But he doesn't care; he’s not going to listen to her. She gave up any chance of him sparing her life the moment she hurt Sam.

“The pain won’t last long enough to match his pain. I don’t have enough time to torture your mind. But I can still make your last moments so full of agony, by the end, you’ll be begging for me to end it.” Dean grins as he pulls a small yellow bottle out of his pocket. “But I won't.” He pops off the top and drips the liquid on the cuts. The screams intensify, her whole body bucking and pulling at the restraints.

“Lemon juice is my favorite. Want some more?” Dean turns his head, as if he's trying to listen; the sobs are even better than the screams. He opens the cut on her neck and dribbles it inside, watching her mouth go in a silent scream because he's setting her body on fire with pain, and she can’t even get enough air to make noise.

He walks away, but the more he sees Sam’s face in his mind the more he realizes this could go way too far. If he ever had to explain this to Sam, he has no way to know how Sam would react. Dean's sure he would be glad she's dead, but he knows Sam would be more worried about how Dean was feeling. His sweet man of a husband would worry about the influence Dean’s memories of his days as a torturer in hell.

But then, he realizes he doesn’t hear sounds anymore, and turns to see what appears to be Toni passed out, slumped forward, with nothing but the ropes holding her up. But still, he can’t be entirely sure she actually is passed out; she could be playing possum. Looks like it might be time for Dean to finish this up so he can get back to Sam.

Dean stands as far out of reach as he can get and tosses water from a bucket in her face. Sputtering, she picks her head up, murder in her eyes. His suspicions of her faking it are confirmed; he never even got close enough to hit.

The surprise will forever be frozen in her eyes. She thought he would be the good guy here, but she could never understand that Sam is everything. When you hurt Sam, you will pay. In this case, with her life.

“You had a choice with Sam, and you made the wrong one. I'd love to drag this out, but I have a husband that's gonna start worrying if I'm not home for dinner. Go to hell, you bitch.” Dean pulls up his gun and shoots her in the head.


	2. Sam

Sam is so sick and tired of all these tears, couples with the voice in his head telling him he’s the worst husband in human existence. He knows it was only mental torture, that he didn’t have control, and since he didn’t realize it was happening, it isn’t really his fault. But none of that stops the stabbing pain in his heart. He's only now gotten to the point that the pain should really fall on the person that did this to him. He had been formulating a plan to find Toni Bevel and kill her.

He’d imagined so many different ways he could take her out without getting close. Shooting her with a sniper rifle. Blowing up her car. He definitely didn’t want to have to get near her again, but he so wanted her to know who did the deed. He knows he can’t tell Dean, because he knows Dean wouldn’t want Sam to have to ever go near her again.

So as much as it hurts, he has to lie to Dean. He’s been tracking Toni through other hunters, and she's close enough to warrant a day trip. Taking several deep breaths, Sam plasters on a smile and heads to the kitchen, only to find Dean, building a sandwich only he would ever eat. Sam grins at the sight, chuckling before getting Dean’s attention.

“Do you really expect to eat all that, Dean?” Sam asks, taking in all that bread, cheese, and meat in awe.

“You know I can. But I think I'm gonna need a bigger mouth.” Dean winks, making Sam laugh.

“Just wanted to say I'm gonna take a drive. Need to clear my head.” Sam loses the smile and looks at the floor, too worried about Dean catching on.

“Of course, Sammy. Just don’t drive her too fast.” Dean’s sad he apparently isn’t being included, but Sam’s been very touchy since he got away from Toni. He can’t push too hard.

“No, not your car. I’ll find another one. I love you, Dean.” Sam goes to give Dean a quick peck on the cheek. He needs to get out of here before he cracks and tells Dean everything. With that, he turns and walks away, leaving Dean to puzzle it out for a moment, then shrugging and digging into his sandwich.

 

Sam heads out to the nearby town and rents a car under a fake alias. He doesn’t want to be tracked, but a stolen vehicle is too risky for what he has planned. He drives to the nearby town, and almost immediately, he spots her car. He parks and watches her drinking tea at a café, taking notes. He wasn't not sure if he would be mad or scared upon seeing her again, but he’s definitely pleased that instead, he’s angry.

He watches her, seeing how happy looking she is, her mind free of thoughts of suicide and hurting herself. Sam has fought so hard to keep the worst thoughts at bay, and he's sincerely hoping her death will fix a lot for him.

But then she's getting up, and he realizes he needs to pay attention or he'll never be able to get her alone.

She gets in her car, Sam following at a distance. He doesn’t want to spook her, so he stays as far back as possible. She’s taking a long drive, and as night starts to fall, he realizes they are on a remote road, with no other cars around. Sam speeds up until he’s close enough, and when he's sure there is no one around to see this, he slams into the back of her car.

She loses control and pulls over immediately. Sam pulls over with her, as if he's just gonna have them exchange information. She seems to be on her phone, but he's almost positive she won’t involve the police. More than likely, she’s just letting someone know she’ll be running a bit late.

Sam ducks down and slips out of the passenger side with some difficulty, but when he crouches down, she's still on the phone. He slides up beside the car, and hears her getting off the phone. As soon as her door starts to open, Sam opens the passenger door and points his gun at her. She has slipped her own gun out as well, but Sam gets the drop on her.

“Well, well, well, Sam. It's been awhile. Did you get tired of Dean and decide you want a real taste?” Her smug smile is all it takes, and before he's even aware of it, Sam's pulled the trigger and shot her, her right between the eyes.

He didn’t hesitate or even think about it. He stares blankly as she slumps over, blood pouring from the wound. He turns to sit on his butt next to the car, and slams the door. He doesn’t want to smell the blood. Too late.

He turns his head, losing his lunch in the grass. Once finished, he sits up and uses a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. And then, he just sits there for some time, gun on the ground and head in his hands.

He's completely numb; he can’t believe he actually did it. He didn’t even talk to her. The moment she spoke, it's like her voice triggered something in his head. Her voice made him so angry and afraid at the same time, so he shot her.

But now, as the time passes slowly, he realizes what's missing. That feeling of relief he'd longed for isn't there. Nothing is there, nothing but a scary emptiness. A car speeds by, and in the dark, it just looks like two cars parked on the road. No one can see the blood on the window not this late at night.

He gets up after the car passes. He needs to get out of here. Wiping his fingerprints from the car, he shuts the passenger door, and her slightly open door. He wipes down the rental car as well, and walks back towards town.

Sam isn’t covered or even touched by her blood, so he manages to hitch a ride to the nearest motel. He pays in cash and sits on the bed. After he finally feels as safe as he's gonna get, it's like the floodgates opened, and he begins to cry. He uses a pillow to muffle his sobs, so no one would think to call management.

He has no idea how long he cried, until he realizes he's suddenly waking up to a loud banging on the door. Sitting up, Sam looks at the alarm clock. It is 4am, and then, he hears a voice he's been aching to hear since he left.

“Sammy, please! Open up! Are you in there?!” Dean’s panic filled voice comes from the other side.

Sam gets up slowly, and makes his way over to open the door, and pulls Dean inside, shutting the door behind him. He pulls Dean in for a very tight hug, and begins to cry again on his shoulder. Dean makes soothing noises and gently guides him to the bed. They sit, and Sam can’t stop himself anymore.

“Dean, I did it. I killed her. But I still hurt so much. Oh god, why?!” Sam dissolves into tears. No more words, just the sound of anguish from deep inside his soul.

Dean does nothing but hold him, stroking his hair and letting him get it all out. He had been so panicked to find Sam here. He was worried Sam had decided to kill himself and went to this motel to do it. After he had time to think in the bunker, he decided to go to the rental agency in town. They recognized the picture of Sam and told him he rented a car and gave the information to Dean, who'd flashed one of his FBI badges. He tracked the car to the town after it was reported wrecked. He then went from motel to motel looking for the alias Sam used to rent the car. When he found him, he was so relieved to see him alive he just soaks up the husband he found and tries to comfort him as best he can. When Sam seems to taper off, Dean needs information, before anything else.

“Sammy, sweetheart. Where is she?”

“In her car.” Sam’s voice is monotone and robotic. Only way he's gonna be able to talk without completely losing it.

“What happened?”

“I shot her. I bumped her car with the rental, then snuck up the side, and when she spoke something broke in me, and I just shot her.” Sam doesn’t look at Dean, it's like he's lost in some black pit deep in his soul.

“Ok, did you leave the gun there?”

“No, it’s in my pocket. Dean, why don’t I feel better?” Sam finally forces himself to look at Dean, his red eyes shining and puffy.

“You went through something bad, and you’re still healing. You did something, but I really do think it will eventually be ok again.” Dean pulls him in for a better hug and just holds him in silence so they can just feel each other’s warmth and love.

A while later, they lay down and sleep for a couple hours, then Dean wakes him, so they can leave for the bunker. All the way home, Sam just stares out the window and Dean worries. When they get home, Sam goes straight to his room and just sleeps.

After about 12 hours, Dean wakes him up with some breakfast in bed with coffee. Sam wakes up with a smile, and eats heartily. Dean lets him get cleaned up, then they sit down again in the library to talk.

“You gonna be ok, Sammy?” Dean has a smile on his face, but his body is tense.

“Yep. I am, Dean. But I want to see a therapist. I need to work through this properly. I know that's somewhat putting me on the grid, but I need it.” Sam’s confidence tells Dean all he needs to know. Sam decided on a course of action, and Dean better just stand back and let him.

His husband is a force of nature, and Dean loves him more than anything else in the world. The bitch is gone, and it didn’t break Sam. Dean’s more than ready to support him through anything.


	3. Sam and Dean

Dean and Sam are eating in silence, both ready for a fight. Sam knew that Dean would try to control things, but he was not prepared for how much Dean would freak out.

“Dean, this is not ok. I need this for myself. I need to heal. You can’t take this away from me.” Sam is running his hands through his hair distractedly, making it start to stick up in weird ways. Dean needs to ignore that, or he will not be able to continue this discussion/fight.

“Sammy, I know how important revenge is for you. But I just can’t let you get close enough for her to pull something on you.” Dean is so stubborn, and this is not negotiable for him. Sam’s safety is his highest priority. Always.

“Ok, I hear you, but I feel like you're not really seeing this from my perspective.” Sam had recently watched a Dr. Phil with “I” statements, and was over using them on Dean to the point of eye rolling.

“I hear you, Dr. Phil, and I'm gonna strangle you the next I statement that comes out of your damn mouth!” Dean says, with a teasing grin.

“Whatever. Let’s just concentrate on finding her first. If we find her and get her, then we can talk about the rest. Deal?” Sam whips out the puppy eyes and of course, Dean crumbles.

“Fine, I guess. Put those away or we won’t be able to focus.” Dean pulls Sam in for a quick kiss and they both pull up their laptops to work on tracking down one Lady Antonia Bevell.

A day or so later, they get a lead on her. She’s only a couple hours away, and from their source, she seems to be alone. They have eyes on her at a small café, and will track her if she leaves and let them know. With that, they gear up and take off. In the car, the air is electric. 

Both boys are unable to get away from their own bloody thoughts. Dean is imagining using a blowtorch on her feet watching her skin peel and crackle. He remembers having to care for Sam’s foot after he came home; it was so gross and painful, and every time he had to treat Sam, he would get so angry, he'd need to take a walk into the woods with a bat to take out his anger on an unsuspecting tree.

On the other side of the car, Sam is imagining feeling her throat again in his hands. The crackling sound of almost breaking her neck is satisfying. Of course, that was before she fucked with his head. Now, thinking about being near her makes him want to vomit and scream at the same time. How on earth was he so brainwashed that he slept with her, even if it was all in his head?

Dean finally gets the call when they are only 20 minutes out. 

“Hey. Yeah, we’re close. Okay, thanks. We owe you one.” Dean hangs up and grins at Sam

“She’s staying at a house just outside of town. It looks like a rental property from the online search Brad did. He’s texting me the address now. You ready?” Dean feels like a kid at Christmas. He has wanted to do this since the first time he ever met this bitch.

“Dean, I really just need to do this myself.” Sam’s jaw muscles jump as he looks at Dean, knowing he needs to have this out now, before they go in.

Dean pulls the car over on the side of the road, and turns to Sam.

“I know you do, Sammy. But please, let me be there as support. She’s capable of anything and I just...I can’t lose you again.” Dean feels his stomach flip at even the thought of it.

“I need this Dean. She,’s always in my head, and it feels like I'll never get her out.” Sam hangs his head in shame, his hair forming a curtain. 

But Dean can't allow that; he needs to see his husband's face. Dean reaches out and brushes Sam’s hair out of his face, turning Sam’s chin so he has to look at him.

“Sammy, she tried to tear us apart. Yes, she did this directly to you, but I'm a part of this too. I love you. Let’s do this together.” Dean sees the tracks of tears in Sam's eyes, and the rage boils up again. But he pushes it down, because this is the moment where he needs to help his husband not lose control.

Sam looks at Dean for a few minutes, and Dean just lets him think. As the sun starts to set, Sam finally nods.

“Alright.” Sam seems calm and determined.

Dean pulls the car back on the road, and they park a half mile from the house. They walk through the woods towards the house. They think it could be warded, but probably not. Lights are on in the house and after walking around it, they only see Toni inside, and they can hear her voice through an open window. She's on the phone, and from the smile, it must be her son. They creep forward, slowly watching her for any reaction. They don’t encounter any resistance, which seems strange. 

Once they’re at the back door, they decide on the direct approach. They cut the power to the house, and when they hear her head upstairs, they slip inside and follow her up as she searches for candles with her phone as a light. She doesn’t even hear them coming. Sam grabs her from behind covering up her mouth, and she jumps, but doesn’t scream

“Don’t you dare scream.” Dean’s voice is dripping ice.

Toni nods and waits, and then, when Sam lets go, she stomps on his foot and aims a kick at Dean’s balls. But Dean was ready for her, so he catches her foot and pulls it up, causing her to land on her ass. She squeals, but one punch from Sam knocks her right out. 

So strange. Without a gun she isn’t so tough. Dean picks her up, and they carry her down to the basement. Turning the power back on, they find a basement set up in a style similar to what Sam was kept in. They count their blessings they managed to get there before some other poor hunter got caught. They tie her to the chair and decide to wait for her to wake up. Time to talk amongst themselves.

“Okay, Sam, what's the plan?” Dean can feel the hesitation rolling off Sam.

“I don’t know. I want to put her through the torture, but I'm not so sure I can. Seeing her again is stirring up all these feelings in me, and I hate it.” Sam puts his head in his hands.

“Hey, don’t worry. We'll see as we go. The only question is, who gets to finish her?” Dean wants so much to have the privilege, but he also remembers how Sam said he needs this.

“I don’t know if I can.” Sam wants so much for this to be his kill, but at the same time, he wants to be anywhere but here.

“Can I vote?” Toni is awake, hoping for time to stall while backup is on the way. As soon as the power was cut, an alarm sounded, and Mr. Ketch was well on his way.

“No!” They speak in unison. 

Dean decides to take the lead and walks to her, bending over to get up in her face.

“Your job is to shut up and die. I hope whoever is on their way takes their sweet time.” Dean watches her, catching the surprise in her eyes for a few seconds.

“Sam, we gotta make this quick. Someone’s coming.” Dean goes to his bag he set on the stairs, pulling out his favorite knife, and grins.

Sam goes to Dean and leans down, whispering, “I only need a few seconds.”

Dean’s eyes dance with glee, and for the first time since meeting the Winchester brothers, Toni feels fear.

Sam goes to the bag and pulls out a blowtorch. He lights it up, and with a stony face, quickly throws off her shoes, and takes it straight to her feet, with no hesitation. The screams never gain in volume. Dean is right behind her, pulls back her head, cutting her windpipe. He doesn’t cut the whole neck, because he wants her to feel this. The whispering whistling sends chills down Dean’s spine. He would so love to hear her screams, but it's better not to alert anyone.

As her skin peels and crackles, Sam drops the torch and goes to vomit in the corner. The smell is awful; triggering some of his really bad memories. Dean cuts her throat then, and runs straight to Sam. He holds on to Sam, and uses a handkerchief to help clean him up.

They leave the house quickly, leaving Ketch to find their present for himself. They make it back to the car and get to the bunker quickly. They are positive Ketch will know who did it, but they can deal with that later. Once back home, they both collapse into a sleep together, limbs entwined in limbs. 

They never speak of her again, but sometimes, both their dreams are haunted by a horrible smell, and a whistling sound they never want to hear again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
